


Let's Swim Away

by Veykun



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Aromantic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merpeople, One-Sided Attraction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: Robin works as a cleaning boy in local circus in the main town,One day he was assigned to clean one merman tank.





	1. Work Day

Robin sweeping the leaves away from the entrance happily, sometimes he stops to looking at the queue line at ticket booths. Wearing a red cap and a red janitor uniform, he walked away after putting the leaves inside the plastic bag.

One thing he loves being janitor is you can see the shows for free, you can enter whenever and wherever you want, sure the trash that being scattered under the seats are annoying but nonetheless it's worth it.

He saw all show that he memorize the schedules on which show will come next. From the flying trapeze, knife throwing, shot from a cannon or clowns' show, he's never get bored of it. In fact, every two weeks there's always something new added to the list of show.

Most of the performers weren't too friendly because they're tense and fully concentrated before the show. So most of the times, Robin felt lonely.

Until one day, there's something new brought to the circus. A large truck and inside, there's a closed water tank with many small holes on top of it. He wondered if it prevents water leakage or an air circulation.

Or maybe prevents the creature inside it from escaping.

What Robin saw is a man swimming inside the tank, but lower half of his body is a pair of dark grey shiny fish tail. Or is it black? Because everytime he turn around the color changed.

Maybe because of the light, he thought.

He saw gills on his abdomen and on his neck, what fascinate him is the dark brown faux haircut he had, a bit of beard and blue eyes.

Robin never saw a merman from up close, he saw them many times in Supernatural creature exhibit but they tend to swim away or aware of humans around them.

Robin then was called to clean the other huge tank before they decided to move the merman. Which he again, happily to do so. Robin always keep his positive attitude and bubbly personality in hoping people will notice him.

And it works.

While they leave Robin and the merman alone, the merman eyeing him quietly. When he almost done wipe the tank dry, he decided to talk to the merman.

"Hello" he said shyly in his swedish accent.

The merman just keep staring at him.

"I'm Robin, what's your name?"

The merman still staring at him coldly, he then tapping on the glass to bring attention.

"You probably cannot speak humans, but you can understand us, right? I'm almost finish cleaning your tank and wait for the others to move you to your next tank."

The merman tilt his head and he trace his finger on the glass. Robin looking at the movement and it spelled 'Jack'.

"Oh, your name is Jack? Nice to meet you..wow, this is interesting. Can you write my name or write something else?"

The merman tilt his head again and then shake his head before he turning away from Robin.

Hmm, so he can only spelled his own name, maybe he knew alphabets but don't know how words work? Either way, Robin is happy that he had a conversation with the merman. He still curious.

"So, welcome to the circus. I hope you are happy here" Robin finish wipe the inner glass. "I also cannot wait to see your performance"

Jack still circling around or rather observe everything around him, then he stops and stare at Robin again.

"Do you need something? Ah, before I forgot, can we be friends? Other guys is too busy and I hope you don't mind.. I can show you stuff" Robin take out his phone and show him pictures.

Jack is curious and he almost press his face to the glass to see what Robin showed him. Apparently it's just photos of nature and foods, the merman suddenly lost interest and stare back at Robin again.

Robin noticed that Jack staring at him rather on the phone, "Uhm, what's the matter?"

The merman opened his mouth and let out a deep man melody that seemingly ignoring the water and the glass. The melody felt like sang next to Robin's ear. Robin who heard the melody dropped the phone and ignoring his surrounding.

He only focused on the melody, his breath pace quickens and when the merman backs away the melody seemingly moves away and it makes Robin move around in panic, try to search the source. The merman tilted his head upward and it makes the tune sang from above the tank.

He cannot think anymore and he just want to get close to the source of beautiful melody. He grabbed the ladder and going up the tank before opened the cover and he was greeted with even louder sweet tone. And he saw Jack from up close before he felt a wet hand caressing his cheek.

Robin stare at Jack longingly and his breath began to relax but it wasn't for long.

With one pulled, Robin, who were intoxicated with alluring melody, is hit with a water around him. He kicking around frantically inside the tank and didn't expect this. He cannot breathing and bubbles flying up everywhere. Jack quicken his tune before he baring his sharp teeths and gripping Robin, his prey, with his claw.

Robin almost blacked out because lack of air before he heard the tune stopped and replaced with a hiss. The merman let go of Robin as he was kept being zapped with special electronic rod. It only zapped the merman who try to swim away but he hit the floor surface of the tank and kept screaming in pain.

"Pull him out of there!"

The ringmaster's crew began pulling Robin away who gasping and coughing before he began to sob because of how terrified that was. The ringmaster apologize for leaving him for long and should have warned Robin about the merman.

"Here's ear muffler for next time you're being near him" one of the crew pit the ear muffler next to Robin who fully soaked with water.

After the aftercare and moving the merman into the new tank, the crew dispersed and leaving Robin in the room huddled in big blanket. He saw Jack staring at him with blank expression, but somehow looked sad.

Now he's not sure if the merman truly have a feelings or it's just Jack try to tricking him again.


	2. Knowing You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Robin learning about Jack's behavior.

"Robin, please clean out the cannon..too much gun powder in it"

"Hey, where's my rag? Did you clean it up yet?"

"On it" Robin yells back while frantically moving from other backstage to the other, there are other janitor helping him but it's been a hectic morning since it's weekend.

And he cannot wait to watch the merman show goes on, the creature almost killed him so he wondered how he make them cooperate.

The merman trainer show up at the stage finally with the large tank next to him. The drumroll getting intense, the merman swimming around in the tank before he leapt and do a backflip to grab something the air. He splashed back to the tank, water out and hitting the trainer which makes the audience laughing and give a huge applause.

Robin saw that it was a fish since he saw Jack gnawing on it without leaving any bones. He swimming in circle again before the trainer ready with the next fish.

He wondered if maybe Jack was too hungry that's why he comply on doing this trick. Jack jumped gracefully again and grabbing another fish. The trainer bow before they leave the stage.

Jack staring at Robin despite many crowds and he standing at far back.

\--

"So, you were hungry huh?" Robin is drying the trainer's suit alone with Jack tilt his head and tapping his finger.

"I wonder that's why you dragged me in there? Because you were hungry? Or..do you plan to kill me?"

Jack opened his mouth again.

"Not this time.. I've got my protection right here" he point at the ear muffler. Jack stopped singing and hiss at Robin before decided to give him a cold shoulder.

Robin noticed that and sighed, even a merman rejects him. He wipes the tear on the corner of his eyes after hung up all the clothes. Everyone ignores him even if he gave them a good attitude.

"Please, you are my last chance I looked for a friend.." Robin begged.

The merman turned back slowly and greeted with Robin sticks his forehead against the glass. The merman kick his fin a little bit swim towards Robin, and he press his palm on the glass where Robin's head are. Robin looked up slowly and now they are looking at each other.

 He wondered what the creature is thinking right now.

"Friends..do you get it?"

As usual, the merman just keep staring at him. At least that's a progress, Robin thought to himself. He then look at his phone and look at the time, he have to get back home soon.

\--

The next day, the show had to be cancelled after lunch break because of a downpour. No people buy tickets so, the circus closed afterwards. It's look like the rain will stop either. All of the crew happy because of a day off, but not for Robin. He have to keep watchout for leaking on the huge tent. He grab many buckets and put it on the spot where water dripping.

Jack appears to be swimming frantically and Robin didn't know what to do since he already been feed.

"Wh-wh-what do you need? More food? Or do you want bathroom? Nah that's ridiculous" he keep observing the merman while looking at his phone to look for answer.

"What to do if a merman swimming around frantically?"

The answer popping out but most of them said it was from physical pain or something similar. But when he look at Jack, he doesn't seem in pain.

"..if they are on distress?" Robin type another question and only greeted with 'answer not found'.

He could have send a message and ask the trainer but he doesn't have their number. By this time, Jack pounding on the tank and wailing sadly. Robin getting panicked even more.

"Tell me! What do you need? I can help!" Robin wondering if he should open the tank. His scream suddenly piercing right through his muffler. Unlike the singing, this scream instantly make Robin's tears falls like waterfall.

"O-okay okay!" He pops out the tank, "It's opened"

Jack glance up and hesitate, "Are you gonna-? No no no!" Robin shocked when he saw Jack leapt out from the water and landed on the ground with a loud thud. The moment Jack touched the ground he lost his fins and suddenly replaced with a pair of human legs. And naked, because of the water light, he doesn't realize how white Jack's skin is.

"Whaaat? How is this possible? What is going on?!"

However the merman doesn't bothered by Robin, he frantically crawling on the ground towards the exit. Robin thinks that the merman try to escaping so he grabbed him and pull him away from the door. However this is making the cry worse.

"Do you want to get some fresh air? Hang on a second" he grabbed the same blanket that he used yesterday and wrapped Jack and try cover his naked body. He give Jack a piggyback ride and they were out of the tent.

Jack stretched out his hand towards the rain and when they both in the middle of the rain, the mermaid let out a deep hum of joy. He raise his hands to let his body soaked in rainwater.

Robin on the other way, felt relieved that Jack only wanted to bask in the rain. But now how do he explain it to others? Is this permanent? Jack just turned to a human.

After being soaked in the rain for 5 minutes, Robin and Jack went back inside, thankfully after putting Jack back to the water tank, his leg sticks back and the fish tail is back.

"Whew..that was scary. Don't tell anyone about this oh..ohka.y..ah..ah-choo! Ah-choo!!" Robin shivering and his whole body is drenched.

"This is second time.. I'm being wet with water.." he turned on the heater but he's still cold. The temperature is way too low, "What's so fun about rainwater? They had a little bit acid in it and salty-" Robin paused for a moment.

"Unless.." Robin took out his phone and went scrolling for a bit, then he show Jack one photo.

The merman let out a big smile and eagerly pushing against the glass tank.

It's the photo of the ocean.

Rain was made from seawater and he presumed that Jack just missed the place where he truly belonged. He knew the feeling where you have to leave your home away, and he can relate to Jack.

"I also have to leave my home, then I was left all alone. I'm lonely but I try to keep things positive.. Is that also the same with you, Jack?"

Jack just stare at him before take a few kick to swim around in the tank.

"I take that as a yes"


	3. Temporary Leisure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin find more new things from the merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

~~~~Robin's all warmed up today, probably from playing in the rain yesterday. He manage to do the cleaning for a bit but his vision blurry and he saw exploding lights everywhere. It's getting hard to even walking a few steps, luckily he was allowed to go home early.

But perhaps the reason he going out despite of the sickness probably because he wanted to met Jack.

"Hi again, Jack.." Robin walked in the merman's back stage room. His room wasn't exactly a room. It was half storage since all the merman need was only his water tank and nothing else. It was privilege for Robin since no one will bothering either him or Jack.

The only people come is that the trainer, but he only gave him few fish before told Robin what else he should do with the merman.

There's an old couch at the other side of the room and Robin went to lay down, "So, as you can see.. I'm not feeling well today. But I can companying you before night time arrives. "

Jack swim still while he still staring at Robin.

Robin decided to move closer to the tank, he then sat down by leaning against the tank. He take out his phone and showing Jack collection of ocean scenery photos.

The merman waving his tail excitedly and fully focused on what showing on the phone, but with constant slide the screen and being sick, the man is getting sleepy. He lowered his hand and fell asleep.

Jack tapping on the glass window to make Robin move to show more of the photos but somehow he's not reacting. Jack swam up and opening the cover, the trainer forgot to lock it back.

The merman carefully climb down the ladder but still unable how to do that so he went sliding and fell down. He hissed because of the pain but slowly crawled to Robin.

Jack poked him and Robin opened his eyes, "J-Jack? Why-" Robin realize Jack was sitting in front of him.

"Wait, what are you doing?! Someone could see you like this! Let's get you back inside the tank.." Robin slowly gets up and try to carry Jack but he's too weak to do so.

The merman began pulled him and wrapped his arms around the human, then he heard a familiar melody in his ear. Robin felt all relaxed and he let Jack hugged him and soothe him down. He felt happy and warm inside, and somehow Robin felt like he gain his strength back.

"Your..song.. Oh no! I forgot to cover my ear"

But the merman assure him that he meant no harm. Robin kept listening and somehow his fever gradually goes down. Robin stayed still and let Jack embrace him, singing him a lullaby.

"Whoa? Is your song have healing abilities?"

But soon after Jack stopped singing, the fever returns.

"Oh never mind..so it's temporary.."

Jack pushed Robin few times, it's look like he urging him to go home and get some rest.

"Man, I have so much learning to do but sad that it had to be cancelled today.." Robin groaned, before he bit farewell to Jack who climb back to his water tank. To be honest, he kinda enjoyed when Jack craddle him and sing for him.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learned two things, one of them is that he didn't expect it.

"He-hey! It's me, I'm back? Did you missed me?" Jack widens his eyes and circle around to show him that he was excited to see Robin. But Jack wasn't alone, he's with the trainer.

"Oh..it's you.." The trainer answer him shortly, before back to facing Jack, "Jump into the ring, like this" the trainer swing around a ball tied to a rod, moving it back and forth through the hoops.

Jack staring at the trainer and tilt his head in confusion and then began grabbing the ball and play with it. The trainer groaned and seemingly almost give up at this point, however Jack heard his grumble and somehow he didn't like it.

He throw the ball to the trainer, and the trainer poking him with small cattle prods. the electricity startled Jack that he began to hiss away from the prod.

"No no! What are you doing?! Stop that" Robin yelled.

"Relax, it's not even on medium power. It only felt like a pinch.."

"Maybe.. I can teach him?"

"No way, you're just a cleaning boy!"

Jack flips his fin and smacks the water surface and it went splash onto the trainer.

The trainer zapped him again, "Jump to the circle!!"

Jack let out a wailing cry, Robin pull down the trainer and snatch the ring from him. He climbed the ladder and he stare at Jack. He tell Jack softly to jump to the ring and repeated the word 'jump' many times.

"Come on, Jack.. I believe in you"

Jack just look at Robin with annoyed stare. The trainer just laughed and he throws his wetsuit on the ground, "Hey! At least we have you, clean this up for me!" then he left the room.

Robin just sighed, and tossed the ring away. He's getting more work tossed into him and he was still manage to let out a small smile. He hummed while doing his work and Jack saw the ring floating on the water.

He looking at it curiously before he spin it around, he pretty much occupied with it until he makes the ring pass through his body. Robin saw it and he suddenly said, "Yeah yeah like that!"

Jack noticed Robin's happy expression then he pass the ring again onto his body. He saw the man climb up and held out his hand, Jack swim upwards and he stare at the man.

"Can i have the ring?" Robin ask nicely, which responded nicely by Jack giving the ring.

"Do it again, do it again" Robin points into the ring and held it midair. Jack tilts his head and paddling back. It seems like he was getting ready.

The trainer came by and noticed Robin still at convincing the merman to jump, "You still at it?"

The merman leapt and went through the ring, before splashing back into the water. The trainer surprised that the creature did it, and Robin who didn't expect the jump, got splashed by water.

"Hey nice one, also nice one on getting wet"

Robin get soaked and wipes his face, he saw the trainer only back to grab his clothes back. The swedish chuckle that this is his 3rd time get wet by Jack.

Before he able to climb down, Jack get ahold of his arm. Stopping him and slowly tug him into the water tank.

"Uh, Jack? What are you-" before he finished his question, Jack's fins kick upwards and splash Robin more.

"Ooh, that's it, young man.. You're gonna get it!" Robin use other hand to splash back on Jack. They both giggling happily then the man fell to the tank, but he's not worried because Jack still laughing at him.

They both floating still and smiled at each other, before Jack opened his mouth to sing. He knew that Robin still had a muffler on but insist on keep singing.

"Promise me you won't drown me?"

Jack just kept on singing, his blue eyes is seemingly full of trust. Does Jack finally sees him as friend? Robin slowly removed his muffler and is hit with a beautiful tune. High pitch 'oooh' coming out from Jack, sometimes he hits low notes and then back to high.

Robin lean closer to Jack, feeling captured and tranced by the singing. Then the singing lowered down and stop because he saw Jack is blushed. He swam away which makes Robin confused, did he actually blushed?

No way, Jack couldn't be fall in love with me, but the blush though. Robin thinks while staring at Jack who swim below him. It seems Jack try occupy himself with circling around the tank.

"Ah, here's your reward..for the trick earlier" Robin handed him a fish. Which shyly taking it from his hand and huddled in the corner.

"I have to go back to work.. I'll see you again tomorrow..okay? I can't wait to see you perform again"

With that, Robin, who drenched from head to toe leaving Jack alone, the merman staring at Robin's back before he sighed and take a sitting position on the bottom of the tank. Deeply thinking on what he just did.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff moment

It's back to the busy day as usual, Robin pretty much occupied with everything that some of the days he forgot to visit Jack. But he still manage to watch the merman's show.

Jack on the other hand began feeling down, when on show, sometimes he cannot found Robin because he was to distracted with cheering of the crowd, the trainer commanding him. Other times, he spotted the swedish man and perform the best as he can.

He waited for Robin everyday and his trainer noticed the merman is sad, so he had to fetch Robin for him.

"Jack, sorry for the wait. I'm actually still in the middle of cleaning but I'm here!" Robin came in with his cleaning supplies and bags of trash.

"There, your precious come..now can you do a play dead? Do it while I pretend shoot you."

Jack tilts his head and saw the trainer hand do finger gun, Jack began to float up like a dead fish. The trick is nice but the image itself disturbs Robin. Being the cheery person, he usually avoids bad stuff like deaths or pain.

"That wasn't so hard, wasn't it? Better remember the trick because we will perform that on next time." The trainer walks away and stretching his arms, he left Jack alone with Robin.

Jack excited when Robin approached him, he pulled out a few of rubber ducks and let it float on the surface. Jack looking at it with fascination, he never see an actual duck or let alone the rubber version. He poke it and excited when it wobbles but still floating on top.

"Something to occupy you when you are busy and lonely, sorry I can't always be with you.."

Jack sticks his face against the glass, he let out a sweet loving grin to Robin.

"Aww..you're welcome"

Robin sat down while Jack still keep staring at him.

"I hope you don't have a rough day with him.."

Knowing that Robin meant the trainer, Jack quickly sticks out his tongue.

"I know it sucks, but that's how working really is.. So, do you missed your home?"

Jack shake his head.

"Oh really? I thought it took months to get used to the circus, what's changing your mind?"

Jack pointing at Robin.

"Whoa me? Thank you so much, Jack" he felt relieved that he made someone stays for him.

Jack climbing up from the tank which Robin noticed and jumped down. It's startling him at first but then confused why Jack would do that. He changed to a human form and kneling next to Robin on the ground.

"Whoa, what's the occasion?" Robin felt embarrassed because he is not get used to see Jack naked from the waist down. He quickly cover him with a blanket.

"Why do you jump down?'

Jack leaned his body and rests his head on Robin's thigh who still sitting on the chair. Jack let out a content sigh and look up with cute puppy stare.

"Do you want to be spoiled that bad?" Robin chuckled and began tickling Jack.

The merman giggled and fall to his back while Robin keep tickled him. It's a very fun evening for both of them. While still at it, Robin try to give him a proper clothes and maybe he will teach Jack how to walk.

"Or maybe even write words, I mean you understand our language a bit, don't you?"

Jack nodded while he let Robin put clothes on him. After done he begin guiding Jack to at least crouching up before stand straight.


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learned how to walk and Robin learned his name

Jack's legs wobbly for even try to stand up, Robin have to support him and urging Jack to make his right leg move forward. It took a while but Jack finally able to take first step forward, then his leg suddenly turned limp.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Let's get you back to the tank"

But Jack shook his head, instead he wanted to sit on the chair. Robin let him sit and he let Jack look around or shake his feet like it was his fins.

"I wonder what it'll be like being a merman.." Robin ask him. But Jack didn't pay attention to what he was saying or rather he did not understand what Robin said. Jack was like any other animals in general, they understand commands and simple gesture.

Merman was a little bit advanced, like dolphins. They at least know more knowledge if they are learning.

"Wait, that reminds me.. How do you able to spell your name?"

Jack looking at Robin and do a fisherman reel in charade, which Robin guesses correct but still left him clueless.

"So, you met a fisherman named Jack?"

Jack shake his head and he point to the old sign board in the corner of the room.

"A sign... Jack.. Oh!" Robin type the name on his phone and showed it to Jack who nodded excitedly. A small souvenir shop at seashore named Jack's sea emporium. The merman probably study the letter shape.

"Oh..so Jack's not your real name huh? I wonder what your real name is.."

Jack stare at him with wonder.

"I wish I'm a merman so I can have conversation with you"

Jack then yawned and try to stand up but fell anyway. Robin rushes to help him, removing his clothes awkwardly and put him back to the water tank. Jack sink down before he sleeping at the bottom.

"Guess it's time for me to go back to..cleaning the trash.." Robin sighed before he picked up the garbage bag and walked out.

\--

Day by day, it goes the same. Robin do his cleaning job and for Jack is the entertainment. Jack is able to walk for a few seconds before it turns to minutes and hours.

At night when the circus closed, he secretly popped out the tank and walk out with Robin or going home with him but that's rare occasion.

"I know you wanted to spend time with me but this isn't good. I'm literally smuggling a merman from circus' property. Hopefully no one find out.."

Jack snuggling in the blanket, unlike water tank, the bed is soft and dry and warm. Robin just huffed and walk out of his bedroom to fetch Jack something to eat.

"This is so wrong but at the same time, I feel...happy, why..?" after saying that he close the bedroom door.


	7. I Know More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin learn more about merman and their way of say 'I love you'

The next day, Robin was called by the ringmaster and got scolded right away. He didn't tell why but Robin immediately know what he angry about.

"What you were doing is dangerous and violate our work code! I mean you and him could just spent time inside the tent?!"

Robin still keep silent, he was nervous and scared.

"What if he get hurt?! What if strangers kidnap him? He doesn't know how to interact with public!"

"My apologies.."

"Mermans aren't that rare but they costs a lot, if there's something happened to him!"

Robin keep bowing his head, he know he was wrong so there is no choice but keep receiving the lecture.

"We can't fire you as well, your work ethic is amazing. And also when Merman or Mermaids choose their human, we cannot separate them..sigh.. Just.not.outside.the.tent. Are we clear?"

Choose their human? Robin wondered.

"Yes.." Robin said softly.

"I have to cut your payment for the next 2 months.."

Robin just want to cry, he barely lived with the amount of salary he received, now it gets cut?

"You can go now.. I think you had enough warning"

\--

Jack swimming around in circle happily when he saw Robin coming, he waved vigorously at him. Robin waved back at him with sad smile and Jack noticed it.

"So apparently, they restrict our movement. You cannot leave the tent, at least you can wander around out of water tank.."

Jack didn't understand what Robin was saying and he just hops out of the tank and went to embrace him. Robin a bit flustered because as usual, Jack forgot to cover his naked body.

He let Jack, who now covered in sheets, snuggle at him. He opens his phone and googled Merman habits towards human.

_Merman or Mermaid, they sometimes lure human and eat them only if they are on dire thrist for meat or excessive hunger. At most times, they avoid humans._

"But what if..they don't hungry.." he type while spelling the words one by one.

_If they were fascinated or fixated by one specific human, the human had to stay close towards them at most times. Some are rumored to change theirselves to a merman/mermaid so they can live together. This creature is loyal, so if the other human leave or die, they will dissolve to a bubble._

"Oh my God, this is horrible" Robin surprised at the fact that betrayal or partings left them die as well.

"But wait! I'm a guy! And you're a guy as well! Does gender doesn't matter?"

Jack stare at him and snuggle at his neck, "Maybe they don't care? I dunno what to say, I like you too, Jack but I am straight. This is confusing"

Or maybe that's what he think of himself.

The trainer come in and snap Robin out of his daydream, "Hey, Merman..better warmup before the show.."

"He has a name, you know.."

Jack blows raspberries at the trainer while clings on Robin more.

"Fine, Jack..time to practice the swim dance. How about that?"

Robin just furrows his brows and nodded, the he looking at Jack, "Do your practice, okay? I already buy a ticket for front row seat on your show"

Jack tilted his head in confusion but he stood up and went back to the tank. Robin also left the room for his duty, cleaning the garbage.


	8. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Jack finally talk to each other

The crowd clapping and cheering when Jack gracefully do a high jump and landed perfectly on the tank. He and the trainer pretty much in sync that they manage to bow at the same time without looking at rach other. Robin claps as well, his eyes and Jack met each other.

When leaving the stage, Jack wave a bit towards his friend. It look like he said, "I'll be waiting"

\--

Jack splashing his fins happily when he saw Robin came few hours later before the circus closed. He stretch out his hand and tugging at Robin to swim with him. After changing into his swimsuit, Robin jumps down and quickly shivered in cold water.

Jack circle around like a happy puppy, which makes Robin all giddy and excited.

"I wish you tell me why do you love me though?"

Jack singing out a happy tune, seemingly ignoring Robin. Robin began tickling Jack who the merman reacted with laughing. He sink down to avoid Robin's hand and now he was at the bottom of the tank.

"No fair!"

Jack stretched out his hand below, like he wanting Robin to swim deeper, which concerns him a little bit.

"You're not gonna let me drown, are you?"

Jack still waiting with begging eyes.

"Here goes.."

Robin take a lungful of air before sink down to the underwater, Jack wraps his arm around Robin's back and stares at him. 10 second passes and he starting to feel out of breath.

He want to swim to the surface but Jack grips on him prevent him on doing so. Robin began to panicked and struggled, he doesn't understand what Jack intend to do. He open up his lips and let out few bubbles escape his mouth. 

Jack lunges his lips towards Robin, they're both shared a kiss. He then felt like an air hitting his lungs while they were kissing. His tension dies down and it turn to a passionate kiss.

Robin don't know why he allow himself kiss Jack, a merman that was supposedly his trusted friend. But he felt something in his chest, it made him like he can explode out of happiness.

He opened his mouth more, letting Jack's tongue went inside him.

" _Thank you, Robin.._ "

Who is that? He heard a sweet voice out of nowhere.

" _It's me, Jack. I've been wanted to talk to you for a long time now_ "

"Jack?" Robin released himself from the kiss and shocked when he realized that fins is shaking underneath him. He swim frantically and cannot balance himself, Jack grab his waist to properly adjust him to stay still. 

He take another look at his fins, which is navy blue colored unlike Jack.

"What's happening? What the hell is this?!"

" _Robin, calm down! Geez! You just turned to a merman! I mean_ _obviously_ "

Robin noticed Jack talk to him through telepathy, "Wow, now that I can hear you talk. It feels weird"

" _We are delicate creature but there are some that have interesting personality..like me!_ " Jack smiles.

"Wait, first of all..why did you turned me to a merman?"

" _I already said why earlier_ "

"B-but..am I gonna be stuck as merman forever?"

" _Nah, like us.. you can go back to normal once you've out of water.._ "

"Oh.."

" _Aside questioning, we can talk freely now! I love you, you know that? Ever since I saw you, I have a feeling you are a great lad!_ " Jack cheerfully swimming around Robin.

"Is that why you kissed me?"

" _Yes, also for turning you to mermaid..by kissing a human we prefered_ "

"W-well.." Robin blushed. "But we both guys.."

" _What's with them?_ "

"Ah never mind" Robin immediately deduce that merman or mermaids maybe doesn't care about gender difference. Jack brought Robin's face closer again and nuzzled on his neck.

"Wait wait stop..umm, I need time to think"

" _What?_ "

"I like you too but I'm still confused about all this. You love me, I turned to a merman.." Robin move slightly away from Jack.

Jack looks dejected, " _Oh..yea sure.._ "

"Hey chin up, how about we talk again tomorrow? I need to go home to process all this"

" _Sure, you do you.._ " Jack floats away from Robin who slowly climb up from the water tank.

After he jumped down, he realized his swimming trunks are fell off inside the tank when he turned to merman. Robin's face red and cover himself in embarrasment before he quickly dressed up.


	9. He Loves Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack make a mistake

Robin sitting on his sofa with TV playing some show but Robin's mind been wandering far far away. His body has been changed in the inside, it's not like affecting him or anything.

But what's next? Just casually do everyday life as normal? His mind kept drifting and drifting until he fell asleep and had a dream of him and Jack swimming together, having fun.

\--

"Did you missed the ocean, Jack?" Robin sweeping outside of the tank.

Jack just shrugged, he tap the tank and gesturing to come jump in.

"I'm still have a little bit cleaning to do.." Robin pointing to the dirty animal cage on the corner.

Jack pouts.

"Hey, no pouting. Because of you wanting to go outside I got my salary cut off"

Jack expression turned sad and swim around to face the other way. Robin noticed this and try to cheer him up.

"I mean that's fine, please don't feel bad"

Jack keep avoiding Robin's stare, which makes Robin sighed and jumps inside the tank with Jack.

"You're a handful, you know that?"

" _I know, I'm sucks.._ "

"But I already get used dealing this kind of stuff." Robin awkwardly facing towards Jack.

" _I was afraid and confused..and guilty_ "

Robin cupped his hand on Jack's cheek, "You're important to me, I'm not gonna say it twice but you are the one who accepted me when I'm alone"

" _But then..what are we now?_ "

Robin think for a bit, he doesn't want to hurt the merman's feeling, "I'm not sure yet..but I'll give the answer soon.."

" _You..don't love me..?_ "

"I love you but it's complicated, we don't usually love same gender..or with a guy. Well, only for certain people?"

Jack shivered and jerks away from Robin, he even more depressed now, he didn't mind working at circus or never go back home. What he afraid of is being left alone or have one sided love.

Everytime the circus closed, Jack is left alone inside the tank. He tried occupy himself with images of Robin inside his head. That'd why he's so happy when the Swedish man visits him. If he's out of water now, his eyes will let out tears.

The trainer come in and saw both of them, "I would like to say get a room you two, but you already are so.."

Robin is surprised and he climbs out of the tank frantically.

"Hey relax, I'm merman's trainer and specialist. I knew lots of things they do to us humans.. Just cover yourself already" he facepalmed.

"Sorry, I'm gonna get back to work now"

"No need to rush.. I heard ringmaster cut off your salary" he chuckled.

"Later, Jack" Robin bid farewell before going out to clean up more.

\--

Near closing time, Jack and Robin sit next to each other on a crate. Robin shows him some funny video or an interesting news to Jack, but the merman only gave him a small smile.

Robin still fixated on the phone screen, he offer Jack some potato chip, which he can eat but he's not in the mood for snacks. Jack put his hand on Robin's thigh hesitantly, it is making Robin turn his attention to Jack.

"Oh uh, Jack?" Robin quietly chuckled and lift Jack's hand away from his thigh.

The merman doesn't like that gesture.

Now he's try to seduce Robin, he doesn't know how humans mate but for the least, he wanted Robin to at least feel him. Robin put down his phone aside and try to scoot away from Jack awkwardly.

"Jack, I'm- I uh.. I love you but I'm not into that kind of thing! You're my best friend-"

Jack didn't understand what he's saying but he knew Robin rejects him. This is making him feel annoyed. Now to think about it, Jack always the one that make the first move.

Never Robin.

He stood up, ripping out his clothes and walked back to the tank. Robin never get used to Jack being naked, "Jack, why did you go back to the tank? We still have one hour to-"

Jack screeches loudly, baring his sharp teeth at him, the sound is frightened Robin and make him flinched. Jack splashed down and quickly sink down and leaning on the wall of the tank. Curling up and ignoring the human.

"Jack, c-come on.. You scared me"

"I know what you felt right now, but this is..uhm new for me, It's awkward and felt foreign..? Just come out of the water. We can talk about this already"

He try to circle around the tank to face Jack, but the boxes and nets are blocking him.

"Don't make me come inside the tank" Robin try joke around but the merman still not bothered. He sighed, he only wants to befriend a merman but not expect make him fell in love.

"Jack please face towards me..you make me feel bad. How about a hug? Just a hug, buddy?" Robin removes his clothes and climb into the tank.

He slowly sneaked his hands behind Jack, afraid the creature snaps at him. But Jack stay still, he only move his head a little before he keep ignoring the human behind him.

"Hug, friend?" Robin hugging him from behind, but only make Jack feeling worse, he can feel it's a pity, consoling hug. Few minutes pass and Robin knew Jack is gonna be ignore him. The circus will get locked and Robin has to go home.

"Please forgive me, okay? I will see you tomorrow.." he reluctantly swim away from Jack who only reply with a hiss.


	10. Wrong Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing Robin doesn't love him, Jack broke down

The next morning, there's a ruckus inside the storage room followed with few people yelling. Robin didn't notice this since he was on the other side of the circus tent, he was called by a message to come to there.

Remembering what happened yesterday, Robin's heart racing. He prayed that nothing happened to the merman.

But he was wrong.

Jack was lay down on the couch with doctor next to him, what horrifies Robin that Jack is shivering and heavy breathes. His hair turned grey like old people, his skin turned pale, his lips is a bit of hue purple. He was just like he have hypothermia.

"Jack? What..what happened?!" Robin quickly approached him but he got pulled in the wrist by one of the circus crew.

"Hold it right there, loverboy. Don't get too close to that merman"

The other crew also surrounded him, Robin felt scared and small.

"Is that the person?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, the merman's loved ones"

"Sorry, young man. You cannot go near this merman for the time being.."

"W-why not?! I'm his close friend"

The doctor sighed, "I see how it is now.. Let me explain to you. Jack is in second stages of dissolving to a bubbles. That happens when a merman or mermaid heavily depressed or rejected."

Robin widens his eyes and surprised hearing the doctor's statement.

"At this stage, if they make a direct eye contact with the chosen one. They will panicking and the condition turned worse. Unless you are truly love him and not an act. Remember that merman can sense your feelings by just looking at them."

"But I love him.."

"If you truly loved him more than what you think right now, he wouldn't be like this!" The doctor yelled while pointing at the weakened merman.

"Enough! Doctor, thanks for coming. Here's your payment. And as for you.." the ringmaster look furious at the janitor.

"Felix here told me that you can change to a merman.."

Robin stare at Jack's trainer before he turn his attention to the ringmaster.

"You have two choice..return his love so Jack can keep alive or stay like this and he will die, but then you will replace him"

"Uh..I.. I'm..." Robin backing up even more.

"Unless you want to pay on how much Jack costs when we bought him" the ringmaster handed him the contract and the bills regarding how much Jack costs.

"This..this is too much money. I wouldn't be able to afford this!"

"This is your fault anyway..run away and you will be handle with the authority or the court. I have the legal possession of this merman and all the papers"

Everyone glare at him and force Robin out of the room, most people dispersed as well except for Felix, who tending Jack.

The door closes and Robin dropped the paper regarding his contracts. He doesn't care about those, he just don't want to lose Jack. But how do I truly in love with him? He still thinks that he is straight, not gay or anything.

The trainer was out from the room and saw Robin still in state of shock.

"Hey, that merman totally missed you. You can come see him but not sure you should. I mean, if he gets even more heartbroken, it's not my fault.." Felix pat Robin's shoulder before leaving him alone.

Robin wanted to come inside so badly, however being the cautious man he is, he doesn't want to do any fatal mistake. He sighed and just standing facing the door, he doesn't even know how long Jack will endure but probably not that far from the end.

"I l-love you, Jack.. I'm really sorry"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aromantic? Maybe,


	11. -NSFW- Action Speak Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin decided to save Jack's broken heart and body.

Robin decided to stay over inside the circus for the night. He doesn't go home and let security lock up the place. He gulped and quietly opened the door without waking Jack who still laid weakly on the couch with blanket on him.

Usually the circus is crowded place, even in storage room you can still hear crowd cheering. But this time is different. It's middle of the night and so eerie quiet. He's a bit scared of this quiet dark place and he turned on small electric lantern.

Robin gasped when see Jack's state, he's even skinier. He sat in front Jack on the floor, what have he done to the cheerful merman that usually greets him everyday? Who gracefully doing beautiful performance every week?

He did this, Robin put his chin on his knees and went into deep thinking. What if he's never met Jack? The merman would have been fine and things will go to the way it was.

Jack opened his eyes slowly and saw Robin's backside. The merman groaned and he poke Robin which make the man turn around.

"Jack?! Oh my God, you awake. Is it hurt?" Robin caress his cheek and petting his hair with care.

This is making Jack teared up.

"Jack please don't die. I-I know my mistake but please gimme chance to fix it!" Robin begs.

Jack try to sing Robin a song to calm him down but all can be heard is only a wheeze.

"Don't force yourself, Jack." Robin plead since the merman coughed.

"Why do you love me, Jack? If it weren't me..you-you... It's all my fault.."

Jack's eyes is losing its blue color, this is only make Robin cried more.

"P-please.. Give me chance to love you back.. I don't want to lose you"

Robin kissed Jack. The kiss was intimate that make the merman return back the kiss. Jack moaned and wrapped his arms around Robin's neck.

The makeout getting hot and intimate, Robin couldn't think anymore. He just wanted Jack.

"Jack..mm.."

He straddle the merman and grind his hips against the creature below him. Which make Jack yelps in surprise. His face color slowly turned normal and getting more redder.

"This...is my first time too.." Robin hesitantly knead his hand on Jack's groin. The merman is confused but also excited. He doesn't know how human having sex. The sensation of Robin's hand on his crotch make him hard, though Jack didn't realize what's happening down there.

He threw his head back and breathe heavily, at least he's not in weak state anymore. Noticing the merman is getting stronger, Robin stopping for a moment.

"Jack, are you okay now?"

Jack stared at Robin with half lidded eyes, nodded while keep unconsciously grind his hips against the swedish man.

What now? He didn't have a lube or bring a condom with him and doing it raw make him worried the merman will get hurt. Other ways to please Jack is..

Robin removes Jack's pants and looking at his stand up straight cock. He and Jack both staring at it, waiting for what's next. Robin slowly grab at it and start pump it up and down.

Jack opened his mouth and whimpered, one of his hand try to stop Robin but the man already gone this far and he won't stop.

"Jack, this is for your sake"

Either way Robin getting intoxicated by the heat and moving faster, Jack is gasping and curl up his toes. He never thought of this sensation before. But one thing he know, Robin did this because of love.

Right?

Jack felt something wet and warm wrapped around his member and saw Robin bob his head up and down on the shaft. Jack cannot hold it anymore, he grunted and moaned when he finally released.

Jack's hips is buckling and he on the verge of collapsed off the couch, he was sweating and a mess. But Robin is happy that Jack turned back to normal. His body is warm again, the hair color back to usual dark brown and regain his toned body.

"I'm glad.." Robin crawled up to him and plant a few kiss on Jack's neck, jawline, cheek and so on. 

"Guess this is what I am now.." Robin chuckling at his choice of sexuality now, but somehow he felt relieved.

Jack only looking at him confusedly.

"Ah we can talk about this tomorrow in your tank..for the meantime, you have to sleep. Well, we both need sleep.."

Jack leaned his head against Robin's chest and the merman quickly fallen asleep. Cuddling against his loved ones.

"I love you, Jack.." he yawned and fall asleep as well.


	12. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ok now

Robin wake up in a panic because he doesn't feel any presence or Jack next to him, they were cuddling last night.

"Jack! Where are-oh" Robin suddenly calmed down when saw the merman splashed his fins happily on the tank.

He rubs his eyes and see the clock, it is 6 a.m. now, the circus will opened in 2 more hours. He look back to Jack who serenading cheerfully on the water surface towards Robin.

"Ah right, we should talk about yesterday" Robin stretches before removes all of his clothes and jumps down to the water, transforming to a merman himself.

" _Hey, Robin_ " Jack smiled and swam closer, he wrapped his arms around Robin's neck. By this time, Robin knew what Jack wanted and he go for a kiss.

"Ok real talk here, how are you feeling? You seriously scared me yesterday! I mean, you were dying"

 _"I'm..sorry if I make you worry, but two days ago, I was so mad and sad and cannot think straight..so_.."

"Don't do this again, okay?" Robin hug him tighter.

The merman return his hug before ask Robin, " _So what now?_ "

"Well we continue our days, work as usual..but the difference is that, we, are lovers"

Jack blushes.

"And you know about yesterday?" Robin reffering to the blowjob.

" _Yes?_ "

Robin whispers on Jack's ears, "Those are just the beginning"

Jack's face even redder, " _T-there's more than that?_ "

Two of them began swimming happily inside the tank, Robin feeling glad that he can save his love. Also he still have to teach the merman a lot of stuff, but that thing can come later.

For the meantime he wanted to cherish the moment, being with him. Maybe someday he will have enough money to buy Jack away from this circus and live together happily.

But that will come in another story.

END

 

" _Oh and sorry about your salary got cut off.._ "

"Don't remind me" Robin groaned and facepalmed.


End file.
